The technical field relates to a display device and a method of fabricating the display device.
A modern display device typically includes a plurality of pixels, each of which includes a thin-film transistor for controlling a switching operation and/or for controlling supply of a voltage to a corresponding pixel.
The display device may include a display panel and a backlight unit for providing light to the display panel. The backlight unit may include a light source and a light guide plate. Light generated by the light source may be provided through the light guide plate to the display panel.